1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor for sensing the pressure of at least one medium, and also relates to a self-testing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 10 2004 021 041 A1 discloses a pressure sensor in which both an absolute-pressure sensor and a differential-pressure sensor are integrated into one shared substrate.